Two Deaths, Two Lives, Two Loves and Two Chances
by Stinyx
Summary: One fateful day Uchiha Obito died... or did he? One fateful day Higurashi Kagome died... or did she? This is their story and how their lives are changed. Discontinued-Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything of Naruto or Inuyasha. So please don't sue. **

**I hope you enjoy this, as this is my first story I would appreciate your reviews, and helpful critiques if/when needed. Thank you!  
**

"Kagome."A whisper like voice was heard. "Kagome." The voice repeated getting louder every time.

A flutter of eyelash movements started, and a pair of blue eyes just stared into a pink like sky.

_'Where am I? What happened?' _

"Kagome. Just breathe in and out slowly." A musical voice explained to the left of the body.

Said body, breathed in and out, and slowly got up to a sitting position with a slight moan. "I thought I was dead?" A turn to her left showed a shimmering image of a shrine priestess and warrior. "Midoriko?"

"Yes. Kagome, I am Midoriko. You must have a few questions for me."

A surprised look crossed Kagome's face. She then looked at her hands, touched her chest, felt herself breathe and exhale. "I thought we all died?" She looked into Midoriko's eyes, and continued speaking. "I remember that Naraku had killed everyone, and with Inuyasha's last breath he wounded Naraku, almost fatally. Then we both struck out at each other. I had an arrow in my hand, and he used his own fist. I stuck his heart that was lying on the ground because Kagura had died, and it was laying on top of her; and Naraku had his hand go through my chest."

Midoriko nodded, but then led them both to a couch to finish the conversation. "Yes, Kagome. You did destroy Naraku, and you ALMOST died, because of the wound you received. But the Jewel has you in a sort of stasis field right now. Not dead. Not alive. I believe the Jewel wants to keep you alive..."

"What! But why? What will happen?" Kagome shouted in shock. "What reason could there be for keeping me alive?"

"I honestly don't know the reason behind what the Jewel wants. I know that, your healing powers are extraordinary, along with your priestess powers. I think the Jewel just wants to keep you as it's protector, and it to protect you."

As Midoriko was explaining this, she started to fade away, and a pink mist replaced her. Kagome stood up in surprise, she was not expecting Midoriko to just disappear like that, when a mystical voice, seeming like it was coming from the mist started to talk to her in her mind.

"_Kagome, yes we want you to protect us and for us to protect you."_

"Us?"

_"Yes, all the souls that live inside the Shikon No Tama. Midoriko is not the only one who lives in here, and we'd like to explain this to you. She is ONE part of the Shikon, therefore may not know what the rest of us wants with you. There are currently SIX parts of the Shikon. The other Five include Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom), Sakimitama (Love) and a soul of a Demon called Death. We want you to hold us until we deem that you no longer need us."_

"But why in the world would I need you now? Why would I need to carry an essence of Courage, Friendship, Wisdom, Love, of Death and a Healing of a priestess?" Kagome didn't need this. Couldn't she just die in peace like everyone else? 'Why in the world can't I be normal, even in dying?' she thought to herself sadly.

"_We want to grant you a little bit of a reward for all that you've done and have been through._

_Midoriko wants to grant you the power of the Healing art. Courage wants to grant you the power of Strength. Friendship wants to grant you Teleportation. Wisdom wants to grant you the power to see one's soul. Love wants to give you another chance at life, therefore you're not going to die right now. Even the Demon Death wants to give you his power, it's like the sword Tenseiga and goes along with Miroriko's healing arts. So you will receive the Tenseiga Eyes. _

_After we explain all you need to know, we will absorb into your body and become you. Do you understand these gifts we are giving you Kagome?"_

"Yes, I do. And I humbly thank you for all you have done." Kagome bowed to the mist. "But I do have a question. Where will I be going? Will I stay here or go home?"

_"You will be sent to a different time. It will not be either of the times you now call home. You will however be reverted back to age 13 and you will remember your times here. Now. We must go. Farewell Kagome."_

The next thing Kagome knew was she was waking up in the middle of a forest and it looked like there was a landslide. She looked closer to the rocks and her eyes adjusted onto something... It looked like the Underlings of the Undead were crawling around. She waved her hand over the beings and they fled.

Kagome knowing that she can teleport, teleported under the debris to find a body of a boy. She touched his forehead then teleported the both of them back up to the land.

Kagome looked him over and noticed half his body was smashed, an eye was missing, and he should have died. Her hand glowed a purple, not the pink she was used to and slowly went down from the boys face to his feet healing him. She then touched his forehead and used her wisdom to see what had happened.

Tears were going down Kagome's face like a waterfall, "Young man. You saved your friend by pushing him out of the way, and then selfishly gave your eye to him. I am proud to give you, your life back."

A weak moan passed from the boy's lips, and two eyes slowly opened..."Who...Who are you? Am I dead?"

"No. I am Kagome Higurashi, and I have healed you. What is your name brave one?"

"Obito...Obito Uchiha"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

**Chapter 2**

A comfortable silence was surrounding the two who sat on a tree branch. The chill of the dusk air settling in. The moon, a yellow sliver in the sky looked out to her twinkling children that started to dot in her sky.

"How did you heal me, let alone bring me back from death?" A whispered voice asked.

"I doubt you would believe me." A voice answered. The owner of the voice sounded a bit sad at that.

"How could I not believe you when I was dead a few hours ago? I shouldn't even believe that I'm alive, yet here I am, breathing." To make his point, he breathed in and out loudly.

The form next to him slowly looked at him, then slowly released the breath she was holding. "Ok. Well, I was considered dead a few hours ago as well." She began explaining. "I was in this great battle, my friends and I against this half demon named Naraku. All my friends died, and Naraku and I ended up killing each other at the same time. A jewel I was fighting for, brought me back to life, brought me here, and now I have abilities I never had before."

There it was again, silence. Then it was broken by the voice that first started this conversation. "Wow. That's almost hard to believe. What kind of abilities are you talking about, that you've never had before?" He asked curiously.

"Well... Before I already knew how to heal, but for some reason, my healing abilities got stronger then what they used to be." As an example she showed her hand which was surrounded by a simmering purple. "My power used to be a pinkish color, but I think because I am at it's highest peek, it turned this purple."

"Wow!" He looked amazed at her hand. "What else?"

"I now can Teleport..." She teleported to the bottom of the tree and back. "...I have these eyes that can let me see those Death Collectors, which is how I brought you back to life by making them flee. I can also touch the head of someone, and can read their thoughts, and deepest desires."

"Wow, that means you can be the best at interrogating people! No one can lie, or mask their true feelings from you."

"True, but I've also never been able to do this before." As she finished saying that she transported to the ground and walked to another tree. She looked at it, then punched it.

The person she was with, did not expect that tree trunk to explode and the tree to fall. "Wow, you have some great Chakra control and strength to be able to do that."

"Obito. Where am I?"

The young man, now known as Obito answered saying, "Kagome, you are in Rock Country. I will explain all you need to know." He hopped down from the tree he was in, and walked to Kagome.

That whole night, Obito explained about the different countries, about where he calls home. He also explained about ninja, Chakra and the different ways of combat here. He talked about his friends, his Sensei, about his newly acquired Sharingan. Explained what it could do.

Kagome explained about her family and friends, of about demons, and purification. Of how she always felt like she was in the way, and was never able to help. About her first love, and the way he always compared her to his first love, which wasn't and won't ever be her.

Dawn was settling in, when Obito and Kagome both yawned from exhaustion. It was exciting. The two of them got to know each other, and Obito even agreed to teach her about this Chakra, and how to fight. But first, the two of them needed to sleep.

The first lesson Obito showed Kagome, was how to make a camp that no one would find them in. After they set camp, they both went sound asleep.

Over the next couple of days Kagome and Obito traveled the countryside. Obito explained that since everyone probably thought he was dead, that it would be better off having them believe that for awhile.

Kagome learned a lot of things during their travels. She learned how to use genjutsu, which were techniques that produce illusions. That helped them when they were setting up camps, when they weren't in any towns. She learned about taijutsu, and she thought if Sango were alive, that's probably what she'd excel in.

Obito explained about his eyes, and how they are a type of kekkei genkai, and is called the Sharingan. He explained its use, and what he could do. He also explained how he thinks what Kagome named Tenseiga Eyes, as well as her ability to see into people minds, as her kekkei genkai. She named it, Death's Minds Eye.

One day while they were training in the trees of the forest, Kagome got kicked and she landed in what looked like a beehive. She didn't pay much attention to the bees, because she was looking for Obito. She felt a couple pricks in her arms, then jumped away. Suddenly without warning, she fell from the tree.

Obito, rushed to her side in a panic, "Are you ok Kagome? What happened?" He asked while looking her over and noticed some red welt like marks on her arms, and the swelling started to show.

"All I know..." She took a breath, it was getting a little harder for her, "Is I felt a couple bee stings, and the next thing I know I lost my strength." She finished with a slight whisper, her throat clenching.

"I think you're allergic to bee's Kagome." Obito explained with worry showing in his eyes. "Here take this, it's in my med kit that I got at the last village. I never knew it would come in handy."

Kagome looked at what looked like a syringe with a huge needle, and gulped. "Can you do it. Please. I hate needles."

"Sure." As he finished he stuck the syringe in her stomach and pushed the compress. "It should start working here real soon."

After a couple minutes have passed, and Kagome was able to breathe relatively easier, she stood up. "I feel so weak, like I have no chakra control." As she said that she walked to a tree and tried to climb up it. But she failed, over and over she tried, and over and over she fell.

"Well then, we can always practice your taijutsu. We know now a weakness of yours." As Obito talked he noticed Kagome's mood drastically fall when he mentioned 'weakness'. "Kagome. Listen to me!" He shook her shoulders slightly, "You're not weak. Everyone has something that could possibly be an issue. Let's make your weakness a strength. We should concentrate a little bit more on the taijutsu because if this ever happens again, and if it's in an actual battle, you can still fight." He explained with a smile on his face.

Kagome looked at him with a large grin, and then finally spoke saying, "True. Obito my friend, you are pretty wise for a 13 year old." She then slapped him in the shoulder. "You're an old wise man!" Then took of running.

"Hey! I'm not old!" He then proceeded to chase after her in their spontaneous game of tag.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you hear?" A villager was talking to a couple of other people in the market. "I hear the Kyuubi is in route to attack a ninja village!" After his declaration, a few shouts were heard from the group he was with. People were in a panic, thinking that after the destruction of that village, it could possibly head to them next.

Obito and Kagome have been training for the past year, when they decided to find a village with hot springs and relax for a few days; when Obito stopped after passing the gossiping villagers.

"Are you ok Obito?" Kagome looked at him, with worry in her eyes, her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm just worried is all. I'm getting a very weird feeling about this attack the villagers are talking about." He looked to the setting sun and bit his lip with worry.

"Let's check it out. After all, I've had experience with demons, and we might be able to help what ever village it is." Kagome had a smile on her face, her eyes shinning with determination.

"Ok, let's go." With that the two of them started to question the villagers about where they heard their information, and ended up finding out the demon was heading towards, the Leaf Village. With their destination set, they started to run, Obito in the lead, and Kagome not far behind him.

When they arrived at the village, you could see villagers in a panic, and ninja attacking this huge, nine tailed fox. The fox could easily be taller then a redwood tree. Red eyes burning with hate and fury, the nine tails whipping about, destroying buildings and the wall surrounding the village. "We've got to help!" Shouted Obito, and Kagome nodded in reply.

Kagome teleported herself to the top of the demons head and put her hand on him, she would try and read what has got him so angered. Obito just pulled the hood of his black cloak over his head, and joined the leaf ninja attacking it.

Suddenly, everything seemed like it was going in slow motion. The Nine Tails started to glow a purple and red, then started to shrink. After it got to the size of a small puppy, the demon shot out towards a roof. Everyone stared in shock and awe, only to be saddened when a body slumped to the ground motionless, over a screaming baby.

Kagome, never got to see what got the demon so pissed off. She looked about, over all the destruction and pain. Dead bodies littered the ground, and she could see a lot of the Underlings caring souls to their place among the dead. "Obito, there are too many. If I were to save them all, I would be at a severe chakra loss, and not to mention severe wide spread panic." She looked over to him, to see what he would say.

"True. I would love to see so many people given back their life, but it would be to difficult, not to mention a lot of attention to our way, especially you." He sighed, then continued. "I believe that was my old Sensei on the roof over the babe. Can you teleport us both to go look real quick before we're gone and someone gets up there?" She nodded her head, touched his arm, and teleported them both to the roof.

Obito and Kagome just looked at the dead body, the look on Obito's face told Kagome that it was his old Sensei. She looked at the poor wailing crying baby boy, and thought he looked like the man they were with. She touched the boy's head and saw that he was a newborn, and that the man had sealed something inside of his body. She looked at the seal, and noticed it was a poorly made seal, so she corrected it. He would in the future be able to access the demon inside of him, without worry of it taking him over.

"I'll heal him." Kagome whispered, and looked at Obito, then at the dead man. "But he's the only one." With the end of her sentence said, she waved the Shinigami away, then touched the body, and Obito, and teleported miles away from the village.

"The babe should be fine, someone will find him." She started to look over the body of the man on the ground. "I'll start the healing, you be on the look out." Her hands shimmered with the now familiar purple, and she started to heal him.

After the male was healed, he coughed and sat up to rub his head. "Is this the afterlife?"

Kagome chuckled and answered him by saying, "No. I brought you back to life." She was not expecting a kunai at her throat, and her eyes went wide.

"Don't you move!" The man shouted to the cloaked Obito, "Or I'll kill her! What happened, where am I, who are you guys?" He shouted, and his glare deepend.

Obito looked at the man, but didn't attempt to move, except to say, "Sensei, please. Trust us." As he said that he pulled the hood down and showed his face.

"What kind of sick genjutsu is this? You're dead! Obito!" His eyes wide, his always steady form, was now trembling.

"I am not dead. My friend who you are holding onto, brought me back to life. If you don't believe me... You know for a fact you died, and now you're here!"

The man lowered the kunai, and Kagome rushed away from him to Obito's side. She was shaking, Yes she's been in life and death situations from her old home, but this was the most fear she's ever had for her life. She gulped, sat down, and beckoned the two men with her to do the same. "If...You'll let me, I'll explain."

The three of them sat there for hours talking, exchanging questions. Kagome, explained where she came from, and how she received her powers or Kekkei Genkai. Obito explained how Kagome found his body and brought him back to life. They also explained their reasoning on not bringing everyone back to life, and Minato Namikaze as Kagome now knows, agreed with them that was the wise thing to do.

Minato looked up at the two of them, then spoke saying, "Everyone knows I'm dead, but my body isn't there. They'll be searching for it for awhile. I believe that I will stay in hiding with the two of you. I will be the sensei for the both of you, for you guys will still need a lot of training, BUT..." As he was saying this, Kagome's eyes shined with happiness, and Obito was grinning, barley able to sit still from the excitement pouring from him. "I want my son. I have a grave fear that something bad will happen to him."

Obito stood up and said with determination, "I will rescue your son sensei! This I swear!"

Kagome stood up as well, and said, "I will help. We will figure out the course of action, and plan, and we will go as soon as we can."

Minato grinned with joy, "We will go tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**Just as a warning, things in this chapter might be a little graphic. Think Freddy Krueger style. The descriptions in bold to show where the descriptions start and end, if you want to skip it. This fic was rated T for a reason. Other then that, hope you'll enjoy this next chapter. :D**

The next day arrived pretty quickly for the three ninja. The plan was set. The three of them would split up, and are tasked for specific individual missions. Obito, was tasked to spy in the Elder's meeting to see what was taking place, and what their plan of action against Naruto would be. Kagome would be tasked to find, and extract Naruto from the hospital. Minato would be out in the village and see what all the damage done first hand, and hear what the people in town are talking about. Both Obito and Minato would have to wear cloaks, so they wouldn't be noticed, and Kagome to feel included, wore one as well.

At near dawn, when just a glitter of the sky was turning dark blue, instead of the black of night, the three of them arrived at the wall of Konoha. "Remember both of your tasks, and we'll meet up behind the Hokage's tower. Be safe, and watch your backs!" With the last word said from Minato, the other two nodded, then took off in separate directions. The plans were in motion.

* * *

Obito arrived at the Elder's meeting way to early for his tastes. After scoping out the place, and noticing how easy access it was, he thought up of an evil, scheming, naughty, and hilarious way to remind the elders to not forget the basics, including security. 'Oh this will be good.' He said to himself with a smile, after he finished setting up his prank. He then found himself a comfortable corner on the ceiling, and waited. 'Let's see if anyone is sane enough to keep an eye on their surroundings, especially their chairs.' He thought with a chuckle.

About fifteen minutes later, the first to arrive was the 'new' Hokage Sarutobi. He arrived glanced at his chair and removed the trap. 'Aw' Obito thought, a little saddened. Sarutobi glanced around the room carefully, not noticing anyone there, but was keeping his senses on the look out. Soon after, the elders started to trickle in, and no one else noticed anything wrong with their seats. After everyone arrived the meeting started to take place.

Sarutobi started by saying, "This meeting has now started." He glanced around the room, looking at everyone in the eye at a certain point, and continued, "Minato's last wish was to see that Naruto would be treated as a hero, not a disgrace to this village. I want to keep his last wishes, and honor them." When he finished his starting point, a loud uproar was heard around the room. Choruses from those who wished ill of Naruto shouted things like, 'What?' 'That's a disgrace!' 'He's a monster!' 'He needs to die!' While those who do wish to honor the late Minato shouted back, 'It's Minato's son!' "We want to honor his wish!' 'He's a hero, not a monster!'

"Shut up all of you!" Roared a voice louder then the clustered shouts combined. Danzo stood up, and then continued to speak in a quieter, and convincing tone, "Look. There's a way for us all to get along! I know some of you want Naruto dead, and the others want to honor Minato's son. There's a way to achieve both!" He looked around the room, and saw confusion surrounding them. "I know those who want to label Naruto a hero, might not like this but hear me out! If we did execute the boy, but we'd do it humanly, not cutting of the head, or anything brutal; but, then all of you can get what you want. Those who want revenge, will get it, and those who want to label him a hero, can do that. How, you may ask? He holds the nine tails. If Naruto would die, so would it. You'll get your hero."

After Danzo finished, he sat down in his chair looking up at the rest of the elders. Some of their faces showed awe, and a lot of those who wanted to honor Minato's last words looked convinced to change their minds. Those few who didn't by Danzo's speech, along with Sarutobi shouted, "What! No way!"

"Then let's vote." Was Danzo's last words, with a smile.

Sarutobi sighed, then with a strong voice said, "We will now vote for the fate of Naruto. Those who wish to keep Minato's last wish, and to at least keep the boy alive, raise your hands." Four hands shot up in the air, Sarutobi's included. "Now, those who wish to execute the boy humanely". He glanced around the room and continued, "Raise your hands." The rest of the elders rose their hands high in the air." With a glance, and a feeling of dread, he concluded the meeting with, "Naruto will then be executed. We will gather tomorrow to figure out by which method and who will do it." With that said, he left.

Everyone who was left in the room started to talk amongst themselves, and that's when Obito ignited his trap. A 'pop' was heard and the next thing you knew everyone was colored a different color of paint, and yelling started taking place. Obito noticed Danzo leaving, and silently followed him. 'Danzo is up to something.'

Obito followed Danzo to a deserted part of Konoha, where buildings were falling apart, and rats ran around. They stopped by a building, Danzo knocked, the door opened, and you could hear a voice say, "What happened to you?" You could tell the hidden figure was looking at Danzo up and down since he was colored hot pink.

"Don't worry about that." He mumbled then continued to speak. "The council voted to execute the boy. I will convince the council, just like I did today, that I will do the execution. Just like the plan, I'll fake his death, then bring him here. You will then hold him for a few days, then we can move him to ROOT head quarters, where I will train him to be the perfect weapon." He pointed his finger in the hidden mans chest and glared. "You will not fail me! You hold Naruto here, get him used to you, then bring him. Understood!"

"Yes." With that one word, the door closed, and Danzo started to walk off.

'Hmmm, better get to the Hokage's tower, they're going to want to hear this!' With that thought Obito left.

* * *

Kagome arrived at the hospital and looked at the directory on where the nursery was. Naruto wasn't around. She started to listen to staff members, while acting like she was going to see a patient. No one was talking about anything, other then the nine tails attack the night before. The hospital was a busy place. No one paid attention to Kagome who was walking the halls. 'Where could he be?' She looked everywhere, including the morgue to see if something bad happened, and he wasn't there either. 'Damn, they're hiding him good.'

While walking by an open window, Kagome heard a silent sniffle, and a small cry. With a startled look, she looked out, and down the window, and it was coming from a dumpster. 'What the heck?' Without a second thought teleported down to the dumpster and found... something. She held what looked like a baby, gently in her arms. 'Aw poor kid.' His body was covered in cuts and bruises, an arm bone was poking up, not quite piercing the skin. 'Who did this to you!' With that, she touched his head and looked in his mind.

The hospital staff, after someone brought him in from the battle, started to abuse him. Six people were involved, two ninja, and four civilians. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll get them back for what they did to you." She whispered to him soothing. Let's at least heal these bones of yours, we'll heal the rest after your father looks at you. With that said, she healed his broken bones, and internal injuries. If she hadn't found him, he wouldn't have survived the next two hours.

After she healed him, she had a thought go through her head. 'I wonder, if I can send the Underlings away, can I call them back? It's worth a shot.' She then concentrated on a spot in front of her, and a few Underlings arrived. 'Yes! It worked!' "Ok guys, I have a task for you. I need you to track down these six individuals and I need you to take them with you, how ever you wish." She then projected the individuals into their heads and they took off.

* * *

**A group of people were in the smoking area just talking, when all of a sudden a woman in the middle of the group started to scream. When people started to look at her, they noticed that she was looking at her hands. One by one it looked like her fingers were getting bitten off. It wasn't just getting removed, there were jagged edges, around the stump of a knuckle that was left over, it looked like a sharks mouth went to war with each finger. After the last pinky was removed, she collapsed. He soul had left her.**

**A man and a woman were enjoying each others company in a room that wasn't occupied when suddenly with out warning, the male screamed and he grabbed hold of himself. He no longer had a penis, and two balls. He looked scared and in pain at the blood on his hands, looked at the woman, then fainted. When he landed on the ground, the woman grabbed a breast, and herself. Blood was dripping on the floor, she had no left breast, and it looked like a scalpel, was shoved up her. She fainted on top of the male. Their souls left them.**

**A group of two Ninja were talking in hushed voices outside. They were talking about how odd it was to beat up an infant, yet they felt so much glee doing it. One ninja glanced around. He felt like he was being watched, but he couldn't detect where it was coming from. Suddenly he was clutching at his chest, and his heart was forcefully removed from it. He blinked and clutched at his bloodied, hollowed out chest and watched in horror, as his lungs were removed one by one, and his intestines were being pulled from his anus. He had no idea how he was still alive, but he was in excruciating pain, then he clutched at his eyes, everything had gone black. He then collapsed, his soul had left him.**

**The ninja that was with him couldn't move, he was in to much shock at what he witnessed. 'What the hell happened to him?' was the only thing repeating itself in his mind over and over. He watched in horror as his own skin, started to peal away as he was skinned alive. Not a patch of skin was left, not his eye lids, his scalp, even the skin on his penis and boys were not left. He was there laying on the ground as a pink, bloodied skinless animal. His soul left him.**

**One man, was enjoying his break. He always went swimming for his lunch. While he was in the middle of a lap, something dragged him underwater. As he was gasping for air and struggling to swim up, he screamed, or tried to while he was underwater. Each bone in his body suddenly without warning, broke, and pierced through the skin, the clear water turned dark red, and no bubbles went to the surface. His soul left him.**

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, the Underlings came back. They nodded at her, then dragged the souls they were caring to their place amongst the dead. They projected in her mind, what had happened and she shuttered, and gagged. She looked at Naruto then said, "I guess they don't like people who abuse and harm the young. Let's go see your dad." With that, she started to walk to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Minato was walking around town looking at all the damage that happened. People were already trying to rebuild somethings. He went to were he knew his wife's body was, and knelt before it. He cried and said a quick prayer to the god's to keep her safe. He then dug a grave, then buried her.

After he was finished with his wife's 'funeral' he went to his favorite ramen place. He needed to eat, but he couldn't make the usual scene, after all, he was 'dead'. So he ordered two bowls instead of his five. When he was done, he almost ran into Kakashi. He followed him to the memorial, and saw him kneel before it, crying.

"Obito. Now Rin and Sensei. I'm all alone now." His tears started to fall, and drip down to the earth he was clenching in his fists. "I shouldn't let my feelings show, but it just hurts to much."

Minato wanted to comfort the poor boy, but he knew he couldn't, he sadly left the crying boy to grieve in his own way. "I think I'll go meet up with Obito and Kagome now." With that, he yellow flashed himself to their meeting point.

Obito and Kagome were both there. Obito looked pissed off while Kagome was talking, "...I healed him a little bit, wanted Minato to see."

"To see what?" He asked while walking up to them. Kagome gave Naruto to Minato. He looked him over and noticed the bruises and cuts marking him. "What happened!"

"He was worse when I found him...he was in a dumpster..." Kagome then proceeded to tell Minato what had occurred on her mission. She told them both about how she found out she could call the Underlings at will as well, and both the men were surprised to hear that. She continued and described what they did to those involved.

Obito went next, and informed him of what went on in the Elder's meeting, and of him following Danzo. He told them of the plot he overheard.

After hearing the mission reports from both of them, Minato felt sick. "This village is one nasty piece of shit!" He was pissed off. "We need to speak to the Hokage and see what we can do to fix this mess." The two ninja with him nodded, and they followed him into the Hokage's building.

**Well, that's the end of the 4th chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope I didn't disappoint you... or scare some of you away, lol. Have a good day!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is short. Each chapter has it's own length, and I can't promise huge chapters all the time or anything.**

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk when a knock was heard on his door, "Enter" he answered. He looked up to see three cloaked figures approach him, one caring a concealed bundle in their arms. "Can I help you?"

The one caring the bundle stepped forward, and then slightly turned their head to their comrades, and nodded. The two went to the door, closed it, then stood one on each side of the door. "We have matters to discuss Sarutobi." The individual in front of him said.

Now Sarutobi was a nice and patient man, but he didn't appreciate someone who he doesn't know, to just address him as just Sarutobi. "It's Hokage Sarutobi to you. I don't know who you are, but don't insult me, by not addressing me as such!" He looked at the three with a glare. "Now if you'd be so kind as to introduce yourselves and let me know your problem, or I'll have you escorted out of my office!"

The figure in front of him just sighed, then dropped the hood of his cloak, while the two behind him stiffened up in shock at what he just did. There standing before him was Minato, and he looked like he was there in the flesh. Sarutobi's eyes went wide. He blinked a couple times, then his mouth slightly opened letting his smoke fall to the desk. Minato, before Sarutobi could speak, held up his hand and started to talk first. "What's this I hear of you going to execute my son?" he said with a glare. "I thought I told you to do what ever it was in your power to make sure he'd be taken care of, and what do you do! Let Danzo walk all over you!" His voice slowly getting louder with each word. "What do you have to say!" He then put his hood back on.

Sarutobi, looked down at his desk, picked his smoke back up, and threw it in the trash next to him. "All I can say, is I'm sorry for not putting my foot down. I should have, I should not have had Danzo or the elders make that decision." He sighed then looked up at Minato's face. "I will call a meeting, and let them know that I'm putting a halt on his execution, it will not happen under my watch."

"Good." Minato then took the covering off of what he was holding, and showed Sarutobi. "This is what some hospital staff did to my son while you were having your meeting." He showed Sarutobi Naruto's marked and bruised body, and he gasped in shock. "It was worse. He had internal injuries and a few broken bones. My friend, who healed him said he wouldn't have lived very long if they didn't find him."

"I will deal with the staff right away! I told them to not harm the boy!" He was on his way to get up, when one of the cloaked figures by the door talked. From the sound if it, it sounded feminine.

"It's already taken care of sir. They have been dealt with. You may be getting a few morbid reports here in a few minutes though."

"Why would I be..." The two individuals by the door jumped out of the way when the door to the Hokage's office slammed open with a few ninja breathing heavily and looked almost scared. At the distraction Minato covered Naruto back up, the ninja didn't pay any notice to the other figures in the room, they were too focused on the Hokage.

"Hokage! We've had some very gruesome murders! No one knows what happened, they just saw death claim some individuals! In a very disturbing manner!" One ninja declared rather loudly then described the bodies that they had recovered. They were called out to a few locations and talked to witnesses who saw everything, yet nothing. The disturbing part was a few of those witnesses where medic nins who were also Hyūga who used their eyes while some of the murders were happening at the hospital, and they saw nothing.

After they made the report and left, the unknown cloaked female closed the door again. "I told you."

"Ok. There are quite a few things I would like to discuss. First off..." Sarutobi looked at Minato then continued, "You died. There were also disturbing reports coming in after the battle. Some say they saw you collapse AND DIE, then two beings, one female, the other cloaked appear out of nowhere, touched your body then all three disappeared. People looked for your body the whole night, you were never found. What happened?" He then glanced at the two cloaked individuals in the room and started to talk again, with his gaze trained on them. "Second. Who are you guys, and what happened to those individuals that died earlier today?"

Minato turned to look at his two companions and said, "We need to trust him. Let him in our circle. He might be able to help us." The two cloaked figures looked at each other then nodded, and walked to Minato, and stood next to him. "Now. Sarutobi." The previous Hokage looked at the one in charge in the eye then continued. "This is confidential, it WILL NOT leave this office! Do you understand!"

"Yes."

Minato then told him what had happened at the battle, then he explained what had happened to him when he 'woke up' from dying. That's when one of the cloaked individuals started to talk, then let down the hood to the cloak. It was a female, and she explained how she got all three of them out of the scene of the battle, and how she healed Minato. She went on to say he wasn't the first she healed. That's when the other cloaked individual removed the hood, and there stood Obito. This conversation lasted a few hours. While it was going on, Kagome had healed Naruto fully.

At the end of the conversation, which also included Kagome and Obito's little missions in Konoha, Sarutobi sighed. "Ok. I want you guys to stay here, but in hiding. I will talk to the council and tell them I'll let Naruto live, and he'll get an adopted family, which will be you three. But you will live here in the tower hidden. Put your cloaks on and follow me." He then escorted them to a hidden room, that not even Minato knew existed when he was Hokage for the short time. "Here's a scroll that you can read that will let you put a disguise on. It will change your features, hair, anything. Study it, and learn it. You will have to do it on Naruto if you want to take him out." The three of them nodded, and started to get unpacked in their room."

Sarutobi closed the door behind him and muttered, "I've got to retire...again. Now to figure out how to deal with these murders, and the council."

* * *

After the door closed, Minato started to speak to the other two occupants. "Obito. Let me unpack for you guys, and I'll get Naruto settled in. You take Kagome out, and show her Konoha." The two young teenagers looked at each other and grinned. They get to explore!

"Let me just go with my cloak on Kagome. We'll study the scroll when we get back. No one knows you, but they know me." Obito explained while putting his hood up.

"Ok! We'll go on a date around town! This will be fun!" Kagome opened the door and walked out, not noticing the blush on Obito's face when she declared it a date.

When the two of them left, Minato looked at the sleeping Naruto and said, "You will be safe here my little one. I'll take good care of you." He then started to finish unpacking.


	6. Chapter 6

**This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I couldn't wait to update it. I hope this chapter is what you guys needed! I know I needed it, lol.**

* * *

Obito knew Kanoha pretty well, but he knew the Uchiha district even better... which is the one place he couldn't go. That wouldn't stop him from showing Kagome a good time. God knows they both need a distraction from what's been happening in their lives. "You know, we never got to go to those hot springs back in the last town. How about after dinner we go and relax?" Obito suggested while they were walking in the market place.

"Sure thing. That sounds lovely." Kagome stopped, then gasped with glee. "Oh look! A dango shop and restraunt! Come on let's eat I'm starving!" She grabbed Obito's arm gently and started to walk towards the restraunt.

"Dango sounds awesome!" Obito excitably agreed. He glanced down at his arm while Kagome was playfully tugging him. 'Thank God I have a hood on.' Was his only thought while being pulled inside.

While they sat down at a booth eating their dango, a customer walked in to eat as well. No one noticed him, for they were far to deep into their conversation. Obito talking about what kind of training they'll get with Minato, and Kagome talked about how she used to shoot the bow and her previous training as a healer.

This unknown individual sat down in the booth behind them, facing Kagome, but was looking at Obito's hooded back of the head. "I'll have this." He pointed at the menu, and placed it back on the table to wait for his dinner. His gaze landed on Kagome, and he thought he saw her somewhere before. Then it hit him. His one eye narrowed with a suspicious glare. He saw her on the battlefield with the Nine Tails. She's the one who was with that hooded individual who disappeared with Minato's body. He growled under his breath, "That bitch." 'I'll follow those two for sure. I bet the person she's with was the one who left the battle with her.' With that thought his face darkened even further. He absentmindedly scratched his silver hair. How he loved solving mysteries...especially those surrounding his old sensei. He then stretched his senses to hear what the two were talking about.

"...and so I had to sit him to save him from that demon. It would've killed him!" Kagome was telling Obito about a few of the times she sat Inuyasha to save his life, instead of punishing him, or for her own amusement.

Obito loved these stories. Kagome probably didn't know it, but when she got into story telling mode she got real excited, and she would talk so fast her words would sometimes smash together. It was cute. Obito shook his head, he couldn't be thinking Kagome as 'cute'. They work together... 'but I worked with Rin too.' While Obito was having a conversation with Kagome, he was also having a conversation with his thoughts. "Hey Kagome." He started to reach for her hands, but stopped, looked up at her then gulped and continued. When his hands were on top of Kagome's, she stopped rambling and looked up with a small hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ye...Yeah?" She let out a squeak to her voice.

'That was so cute!' Obito cried in his head, then mentally slapped himself.

"Maybe after this, we can go out again...But maybe as a date, date?" He suggested with a whisper and gulp.

There was silence. The stranger sitting behind them suddenly coughed, almost spitting out his drink. That voice! He heard that voice plenty of times, he HATED that voice. It was so annoying, yet he missed him. This unknown person couldn't be him. 'He's dead!' He yelled in his head. His eye turned murderous. 'Keep a hold of your emotions Kakashi! Control yourself!' He breathed, and calmed his racing heartbeat and temper.

"...would be nice Obito." Kagome said with a shy smile. "Let's get to those hot springs, shall we?" Then the two paid for their food and stood up to go. They then draped an arm around each others arm and walked out. A smile on both their faces, and two small blushes as well, even though one of those faces was hooded.

The stranger now known as Kakashi widened his eye with shock and dropped his food on the table. He heard the name of his dead teammate and only friend come out of the lips of that demon girl. 'That's what she is!' He thought to himself. 'A demon!' He hurriedly paid for his dinner then followed the two outside.

* * *

Kagome and Obito walked silently, but content side by side, then stopped at a building. "Here we are." Obito pointed at the entrance.

"Be careful Obi."

"Obi, huh?" He said with a smirk, she could tell he was smirking underneath that hood.

"Is that ok?"

"Only if I can call you Kago."

"Kago?" She said with raised eyebrows... "You make a hard bargain... But I accept! Also, yes be careful. You know, your condition." That last word she stressed out.

"Yes. I'll get a private one, don't worry!" The two then walked in.

Kakashi has never been to the hot springs before. He wanted to spy on the mysterious 'Obito', but didn't know where to look first. 'Oh well, let's get this mission started!' He then walked to a random wall then silently scaled it and jumped down with a silent 'thud'. He heard voiced then ducked under a pool chair that had a towel laid across it. Suddenly six females walked in, all in only a towel. All of them chatting happily amongst themselves. One of them was that 'Kagome Demon'. 'She makes friends fast.' He thought from under his chair.

The females then scattered all their towels on random chairs and got in the water. Kakashi's eye widened yet again. He had never seen a naked female body before. 'Wow.' Was his only thought while he glanced between them all. "Great view isn't it?" Came a voice next to him. It was under another pool chair. Was that, no it couldn't be...

"Jiraiya's the name, my boy. Just finishing off on some research. Wanted to finish my first book. Would you like a copy?" He whispered to the awkward teen next to him.

"Oh...um...sure. I gotta go!" Kakashi then got out of there in a hurry. "Who knew one of the famous Sanin was a pervert?" He whispered to himself. "And I just agreed for a copy of his first book. Well...if the descriptions are as good as those bodies then hell yes!" He then jumped the next wall with a slight smirk...even though no one would notice under that mask he wore.

His good mood left quick, for standing before him, just as wide eyed as he was, was a naked Obito. HIS Obito. "But you died." Came out in a whisper.

Obito stood awkwardly in front of his former teammate. "Kakashi."

The two of them were over come with so many suppressed emotions they ran to each other with an intent to hug, damn the emotions. Kakashi then stopped with a hand held out on Obito's chest. All he said was. "Your naked."

Obito blushed a deep red then ran to get a towel.

Obito patted a pool chair next to him, and Kakashi sat down next to him hesitantly. He then slowly reached out to the fabric covering Kakashi's eye. Kakashi let him continue, and he pulled the cloth down. "That eye looks good on you." He smirked.

The two of them sat there reconnecting for an hour. Obito told him everything that happened to him, on how he was alive. It was good to get all this out to his best friend.

* * *

Kagome was waiting outside the building when a hooded Obito walked out with a silver haired ninja next to him. When the two got to Kagome, Obito said, "We need to talk. This is Kakashi my old teammate." He whispered to her. Kagome didn't notice the slight pink of Kakashi's forehead when he looked at her when Obito introduced them. Kagome's eyes went wide then the three of them walked to a secluded alley. Obito told Kagome what had happened, that Kakashi found him. He left out the almost running to each other, with him naked out.

"That's ok Obito. But we have to be careful from now on. No more people can know!"

"Ok. I promise!" He said with a smile and a finger cross to the heart.

The three left the alley, not noticing that a presence was there, who heard the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

A figure left the alley, deep in thought. He traveled through the market place, into a deserted part of town, and entered a house. Rats ran around on the street, one quickly went inside the house when the door opened. He paced his living room, still in thought, then started to talk to himself. "That Kagome girl seems interesting. I could use her." He then stopped and looked at a dart board that had Danzo's face on it, littered with darts. "And you, you blame me for your plan failing for that Naruto kid. It's your own damn fault!" He said with a glare. "Yes, you might think you've got me under your control, but it's the other way around Danzo! I won't be put on a fucking leash! Especially your leash!"

He then quickly picked up the rat that intruded his home, and squeezed the life from it. It died with a painful 'Squeak!'. "That's what the great Orochimaru will do to you, Danzo! Squeeze you until you pop!" He said, then threw the corpse of the rat outside for his snakes to find.

* * *

When Obito and Kagome got back into their new home in the tower, Minato immediately sat them down in front of the Disguise Scroll to study it. "Myself and you especially Obito need to have a disguise. People will recognize us, they don't know Kagome, but it's always good to have a disguise ready." As he said that, he looked at the two teenagers with him. "Now, I talked with Sarutobi. Danzo is pissed his little plan didn't work. He has a lot of stress to deal with, so he agreed to let me be his new assistant. I will be using my disguise. No one will know." Minato started to pace the floor. It was quite for a few minutes before he started to speak again. "We also should pick different names while in the disguise. You'll call me Otani. Also, Sarutobi has to deal with Orochimaru. He's pissed that when I first became Hokage that he wasn't picked. Now he's pissed because when I died, they let Sarutobi come back into office, instead of letting him become Hokage. He's keeping an eye on him. His temper has been weird as of late."

Obito's eyes widened. "You're saying the Sanin Orochimaru want's to be Hokage? Why didn't they let him? Just out of curiosity?"

"He's going crazy." Was Minato's only reply. He then went to tend to Naruto in a side room.

"Ok, I'm going to try this." Kagome explained with some glee. She then touched her forehead and said, "Hide." Her black hair turned a dark brown, instead of it reaching her mid back it shortened to her shoulders and had small curls to it. Her eyes turned a pretty light silver, with dark blue specks inside of them. "How do I look Obi?" She said with a smile, and small twirl.

"You look great Kago. Now let me try." He then put two fingers to his head and said, "Hide." His normally spiky black hair turned purple, but kept the same small spikes. His black eyes turned a dark blue. He grinned at Kagome then asked, "How do I look?" He asked, then to humor her he did a twirl.

Kagome laughed and said, "I think you look more handsome then you did before." Obito immediately looked hurt, but still held laughter in his eyes. "I'm kidding Obi." She said, then walked over to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Reverse", she touched her forehead and changed back into her normal look, then quickly said, "Good night! I had a great date!" Then she walked to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Obito slowly touched his cheek where Kagome had kissed him, and a sloppy grin possessed his face. He heard a cough, and saw Minato standing there with a smirk on his face. He quickly turned red with embarrassment and looked at the ground.

"Don't worry Obito. She's pretty cute, you two will make a cute couple" he said with a laugh.

Obito's already red face turned even redder. Then he thought up a distraction. "What's your disguise look like?" The pink in his cheeks slowly leaving.

Minato nodded, touched his forehead then said "Hide." His long blond spiky hair turned a dark red, with short hair, that looked shaved at the sides. His normally blue eyes were a startling pink.

Obito couldn't help himself, he laughed. A lot. "Pink?" Was all that he could muster out, then would start laughing again.

"Ya well, you've got purple hair, that also looks girly." Was Minato's quick reply, that stopped the teenager mid laugh. "You should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be busy."

Obito nodded, then said, "Reverse" and he went back to looking like his normal self. "Sensei, I have a quick question."

"Yes?"

"If I'm in a disguise, would I still be able to use my Sheringan?"

Minato stood in thought for a few minutes, then finally answered him by saying, "I believe so. All you're doing is changing the outward appearance, it shouldn't change the way you use your abilities."

"That's cool." He said, then grabbed the scroll on his way to his room. "Good night!"

When Obito was in his room he started to pace. 'I'm such a bad ninja.' He thought to himself sadly. 'I can't keep even secrets! It's not even my secret to keep. Kagome has been so understanding, when she shouldn't. I would've felt betrayed if so many people knew something like that of me.' He looked at the scroll in his hands. 'This is a unique scroll, but we shouldn't have so many people to have access to this. This could be bad if someone ill intended wanted to use it.' He looked around and noticed his pack. He decided then what he would do. He's been studying seals more often, to see if he can help out Kagome, and he had an unusual talent for them. He made a seal, then put the scroll in a hidden pouch in his pack. Obito then put the seal on top of the opening of the pouch, and it closed. You couldn't even see a bulge of the scroll that was there. He smiled to himself, then went to bed.

* * *

Snakes slithered slowly around Kanoha. They all branched off in different directions in search of this girl their master wanted. It was near daybreak when the small black snake that was searching the Hokage's tower smelled something through it's probing tongue. It signaled it's master through their link, and instantly Orochimaru was there. All he was looking at was a blank wall. He glared down at the black snake. "Such pity. I had such high hopes for you as a tracker." He lifted his foot in an intend to send it to an early death then stopped. He looked at the wall, and stroked his chin thoughtfully. 'Hmmm.' "Release".

Suddenly the blank looking wall disappeared and in its place a door stood. "I've never seen you before." He whispered to himself. He then looked down at the black snake and nodded his head, "Good job. You live." The black snake slithered out down the hallway, to disappear in Konoha until summoned again. He entered the doorway, then had a slight pause, trying to listen for anything, or any movement. 'Nothing.' He silently went about the hidden room. 'This could almost be a house.'

He then heard a small cry, and then a voice that said "hush now." His curiosity set, he quickly surveyed the room that the noise came out of. There holding the Naruto brat that Danzo wanted was a strange looking man. He couldn't tell all of his features, just that he had short red hair. 'That must be who ever that damn Hokage let adopt Naruto.' He silently held his breath while the man turned to look out a window. Orochimaru could tell the man had pink eyes. 'He recognized this man! That's the new assistant to the damn Sarutobi!' He quietly left the doorway, then went to explore some more. 'So, that's how the Hokage will keep an eye on Naruto, and keep him safe. If I could find this, this isn't that safe a place.' He laughed in his head at how stupid Sarutobi was. 'I wouldn't have hidden anyone in this tower.'

He walked to another door then slowly opened it. There is what he wanted! Kagome lay, sleeping on her bed. He silently closed the door behind him. He brought a hollowed out piece of wood to his mouth, then blew. A small needle like projectile flew from it then penetrated Kagome's neck. She woke with a shock. She couldn't move and he breathing slowed. 'Oh my God!' She thought slightly panicking, 'Did I get stung by a bee or something?' As soon as that thought went through her head, she saw black.

Orochimaru was panicking. He did not want a prospective candidate to die! Not like this at least. He wanted to do the dirty work if it didn't work! He saw the med kit on her bed side table and saw a syringe inside with a note: To Kagome. Just in case you get stung by a bee again, here's your antidote.- O He didn't have time to figure out who this "O" was, he just plunged the needle into Kagome's stomach and saw her immediately start breathing easier. 'Well, she's passed out now.' He secured her wrists to her feet, then opened her window dropping her. She landed in the jaws of a large snake that was waiting below. 'Just because one person is allergic to my darts, I'm not going to change it.'

Suddenly before he could jump out the window, the door to the room banged open, and there stood the Hokage, the assistant to the Hokage, an Uchiha and a lot of ANBU. "Orochimaru you're under arrest!"

"The hell I am!" He shouted then jumped out the window onto the back of his snake. He then raised his hand, and brought it down in attack. Unknown people who Orochimaru hired all jumped out and started causing chaos, and attacked the ANBU and ninja that dare try to go after Orochimaru. Orochimaru then left Konoha. One of the greatest ninja, just went missing nin, and sadly it was a Sanin.

* * *

Sarutobi was in the office with a headache. A cloaked Obito was there, also a newly appointed ANBU Kakashi. "I demand to go at once to find her!" Obito yelled at the Hokage. "We must save her, who knows what that monster wants with her!"

Sarutobi looked at the disguised Minato for some support, but he looked away. A small voice came out of Minato, "Obito and I do owe her our lives. She gave us a second chance."

"I will write up a mission, Otani, I do need you here. I'll need your help more then ever. With all this distraction, you've also got to keep an eye on Naruto." Sarutobi looked at Obito and said, "You can go, but I don't want you to go alone. He's dangerous!"

"Kakashi here can come with me! He knows about us, well at least me." Minato looked at him in shock, and Obito sheepishly said, "Hot springs."

"Fine then. Kakashi, as your first mission as ANBU you'll escort this young man and help get Kagome. You will try to not directly fight Orochimaru for he is far to strong for you right now."

Kakashi then nodded. He waved his hand at Obito, they then left to get ready for the mission. They didn't know how long it would be, but they would get her back. They left as soon as they could, thirty minutes later.

Minato called out to them, "Be careful and stay safe!" Kakashi and Obito disappeared beyond the tree line.

* * *

**Oh... the plot thickens...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd like to thank Sugar0o for looking over this chapter! I hope all of you enjoy this! I sure enjoyed writing this. :)**

**

* * *

**

The only thing she knew, was that her arms were above her head, and she was chained to something. A small moan left her mouth. She groggily looked up to see that she was right. 'Why is it, that I feel like I was poisoned by bees again?' Was her first thought...then a second one assaulted her, "Where the hell am I?" She murmured. She looked around her surroundings, she was in a small cell, and she could tell it was raining by the water trail coming in from the window. A shiver went up her spine. She tried to tug on her chains, they wouldn't give. So she used her eyes, and called two Underlings to stay by her side.

She was kidnapped way to many times in her own world, she knew the feeling. The feeling of dread, and hopelessness. 'It was Inuyasha and my friends the last time. I've gotten stronger since, and what happens? I still get kidnapped.' She scolded herself. It seems even in this world, fate finds a way to amuse itself with her kidnapped states. She looked up to the rain pelted window and sighed. She didn't know how long she watched, but she could see the haze of her breath, slowly lining the edges of the window in its foggy state.

Suddenly she felt something crawl up her leg, she looked down and noticed a snake was making it's way up her body. She protested a disgusted shiver. When the snake got up to her neck, it slithered its tongue in her ear, and she almost laughed. It tickled. 'Now is not the time to laugh!' Kagome thought to herself. One of her Underling guards stabbed the snake that was assaulting her ear, and it died.

Foot steps were heard outside her door, and a lock was turned. A pale sickly looking man poked his head inside and said, "Ah. You're awake." He walked the rest of the way inside the small cell. When he got under one of the over head lights, she could tell the man had dark thin black hair, black eyes and purple markings underneath his eyes. "You seem an interesting candidate my dear."

She shivered at the tone in the man's voice. She didn't like it, it gave her the creeps. Her curiosity overcame her and she asked, "Where am I? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

He smiled a slightly wicked smile and started to answer her questions. "Ah. You are in rain country somewhere. I am Orochimaru. You have the pleasure of becoming one of my greatest experiments." His eyes shined with a renewed happiness. "You see, you and a few others I have, will receive a mark, one that will make you mine. That is if..."

She knew where this was going, but she couldn't help herself, she gulped then asked, "If what?"

He smirked at her, "If you live. You will be my lucky first. I have others, although they have come willingly, but you have the honor of being my first bite. And if you survive, then I will keep you, so that later I can posses your body, therefore your unique abilities."

"I... I don't know what abilities you are talking about." She quickly lied, hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh. So you're not the young woman with healing abilities beyond normal, you can heal people back from the dead? The woman with a lot of secrets I tend to find out!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. No one can heal the dead, you're crazy!"

"Oh?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "I could have sworn I heard with my own ears someone talking to you about raising him from the dead!" Her eyes widened in shock. "You were with two people, one that Kakashi brat, and someone else. That someone else said, 'Kakashi knows that you brought me back from life, and healed me.'" He looked at her, he knew he stuck a nerve of hers. "I'm willing to bet that those bizarre killings that occurred, were you're doing. No one saw anything, and that's a shock of a new ability. No one in Konoha I know can do that. I could use that."

Kagome was visibly shaking now. He knew. She glanced down at the floor in fear and sadness, then felt a cold hand pick her chin up, and she was staring at the man in his creepy eyes. "You're mine now!" Before he got to bite into the juncture between her neck and shoulder, the two Underlings attacked him. One of them went to chop of his head, the other sliced his torso into two pieces. What landed on the ground were chopped up snakes. He was using a clone the whole time he was interrogating her.

Orochimaru paled behind her cell door. 'I was right, she has some unique abilities. I want it!' He then opened the small peep hole to her cell, and blew his dart at her, striking her in the neck. The Underlings disappeared, since she was knocked out cold. He made another clone of himself, and went inside. He didn't know how her ability worked, he'd play it safe, and always use a clone with her. Nothing happened when he entered her cell. He then quickly bit her neck, then started to watch her.

Kagome's screams echoed in the cell. She felt the bite, it woke her up from her induced unconsciousness. She couldn't even think, but she knew this was a worse feeling then a bee sting. Her body convulsed, and her eyes went back inside her head. The venom in her veins was searing her with fire, and she couldn't put it out. She didn't even know that Orochumaru had unhooked her hands, and let her body land on the floor. He then left her there to die, or survive.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out, all she knew was that she felt different. She slowly got herself to a sitting position on the floor, and held her head, that hurt! A sudden stinging sensation brought her hand to her neck. "What is this?" she whispered to herself. She then looked at her reflection of herself in the water bowl.

She tried to summon her Underlings, they wouldn't come. She looked at a dead snake on the floor, as a whim she tried to use her eyes to see the Underlings. Nothing. "Why can't I do it!" She whispered harshly into the air. She then got into a meditative stance, 'It's probably because of that damn mark he gave me.' She then cleared her mind, and tried to purge the evil seal from her body. In her mind she came across a barrier. She tried to knock it down, it wouldn't budge.

Then a male's body shimmered in front of her. His mouth didn't move but she could hear him speak. _I am the demon Death that resides inside the jewel. I am here to answer your questions. First of all, yes you are still a priestess and can heal. You were right about it being the seal that blocks certain abilities from you using. When you absorbed the Jewel, you also absorbed a piece of me. A small piece of evil taints this Jewel, therefore it taints you._

When Kagome was about to speak, the man in front of her held up a hand to silence her. She stopped, then continued to listen to him.

_Now. It doesn't mean, that you can't purge the evil out of others, you just can't purge yourself of it. It's a side effect from from you not being truly pure anymore. If any evil taints your bloodstream, you cannot purify it because it becomes a part of you, just like I did._

"I understand." She then left the confines of her mind, and returned to her prison. Her real life prison. 'If he dies, then the curse dies. But he's seriously too strong. It looks like even though I lost my Deaths Eye, I gained something else.' She stood up, then a determined look crossed her face. "I'm leaving." She declared to herself in the room. But nothing happened. She tried concentrating again, and then she cursed. A lot. "This! Fucking! Sucks! Ass! Damn! Motherfucker!" She slumped against the wall, 'I can't even teleport out of here. Is there anything I can do?'

Those familiar footsteps sounded in the hallway, then stopped at her door. Her jailer entered her hell of a cell, and smiled a true smile. "Ah, you survived. That's good to see." He then dropped a corpse of a small child in front of her, and she glared up at him. "Bring him back."

She tried. She really did try. No child out to die for this sick fuck. Orochumaru glared at her. "Why don't you bring him back?"

"I can't!"

"You lie." He then stuck Kagome in the face. He was holding a kunai. She grabbed her eyes. He had slashed across the top of her face, cutting her from her left eye to the right. She lay there on the ground, a puddle of blood forming. He left, not without saying, "I'll see if you'll want to change your mind tomorrow." He slammed the door shut, not before grabbing the corpse and throwing it outside.

Kagome crawled where she remembered the water bowl, and rinsed her face. She then slowly healed her face. She couldn't see anything! "He blinded me." She whispered in fear. She then started to panic, and wondered why her eyesight didn't come back after she healed her eyes.

Death's voice was heard again, even though she wasn't meditating. _Your gift I gave you left with the curse that man placed on you. If something were to happen to your eyes to make you blind, your eyesight is lost forever. You will have to learn to rely on your other senses. If you were to concentrate on your hearing, and focus on your skin's senses, you can begin and learn to see shapes. Just think of a bat's sonar._

Kagome lay on the ground for once for she felt truly alone in this world, and wished she didn't come back to life that first time.

Each day Orochumaru came in with some dead corpse, sometimes animal, the other a person. Everyday she tried to bring something back to life, for she knew if she didn't then...Whack! She got slashed, stabbed and sometimes beaten. There were times she tried to fight the man, he would toy with her, then strike her down, almost killing her. Even though she'd fight with the Taijutsu that Obito had helped her with, that man had experience and strength over her. When she'd come to, she'd heal herself, her eyesight never returned. She then would eat the cold bowl of whatever slop was left for her.

When she was left there, she would try to punch the wall to leave, but she quickly found out that he zaps her chakra with her allergy of bees. She knew she was underground, but she would try to leave through the window that was the only thing that led above ground. He left snakes and his followers outside the window in case she left. When it seemed that she would get her chakra control back, he would stab her with a kunai that had bee sting poison on it, her chakra would then leave her. He gave his followers permission to do the same, encase she were to leave. He mentioned that, that was an interesting side effect to her allergy. He would never give her the antidote, just left her there, if she were to die, she were to die. Kagome, had the spirit to hold on, for she knew that she would escape this place someday. That thought in itself gave her the strength to live. She thought to herself one day after healing herself, 'I guess since my healing ability isn't chakra biased, I can still use it.'

Everyday she went through this, she refused to cry, for that would show that monster that she cracked, and he had won. She would never give him that satisfaction. She also used her fights with Oreo, as she calls him in her mind, as training exercises to strengthen her sonar.

This lasted for almost six months.

* * *

Obito and Kakashi traveled far and wide on their search for Kagome. Both of them learning techniques with their Sharingan. The two of them were getting closer on this mission, and each were earning their own nicknames. Kakashi was hearing that people started calling him the Copy Ninja. While Obito, people started to call Shinigami, for when he fought, it was as if he were a death god himself. The two of them were a really great team.

When hints of Orochumaru sightings happened, they would investigate. A lot of the times, they were just his lackeys with a weak clone. After months of being on the road though, both of their patience have been going thin. Kakashi had tried to comfort his friend the best he could, but nothing would bring the young Uchiha any peace. They would wonder if they'd ever see Kagome again, alive or dead.

One day while they were searching they stumbled upon a young girl. She was pissed, and looked almost heartbroken. When she noticed the two ninja she froze. The two males also froze, for the woman had a Konoha band on. The girl started to talk first. "Are you two the ones who've been looking for Orochumaru?" She demanded with a glare.

Kakashi and Obito got into fighting stances quickly, Obito the first to respond by saying, "Who the hell are you, and where is he?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing with hate, and his Sharingan activating. Kakashi lowered his mask as well.

What the woman did, and said next they were not expecting. "I'm Anko. I was being trained by him, but he betrayed me. I want to go back home!"

"We'll take you home if you take us to where his hideout is!"

"Deal!" She then started to lead the way.

A few days later Anko pointed to a large house, she then proceeded to start drawing on the ground. She showed them were the rooms were, the holding cells, and all the exits and entrances. "This would be the best way in. You guys said, the only thing your after is a female here. She would most likely be held here." She pointed, and they noticed all the holding cells were slightly underground. "The only thing above ground as far as the cells go, are the windows. The place has seals all over it, preventing anyone to teleport in, or out of it. He's paranoid of forbidden scrolls and techniques. He wants them all for just himself. He doesn't want anyone getting in or out, without him knowing. I'll wait here for you guys." The two nodded then left.

After getting away from Anko Kakashi whispered, "I don't trust her. She led us here. He must know we're looking for him. Why not draw us out then kill us?"

Obito nodded his head in agreement. "I think we should find a different way in that she suggested."

The two of them started a slow and unnoticeable walk around the building taking in everything, sights, smells anything. They noticed a few snakes going inside a side building. An agreement nod, had the two of them making their way into the building. With their combined talents, they noticed a barrier, and walked through it.

They were assaulted by screams of pain, and torture. The two teenagers shuddered involuntarily and both were scared of what Kagome had been though. Obito pointed in one direction, and then pointed to another. Kakashi nodded, they would separate. Kakashi left in one direction, holding a familiar looking dagger of his last mission with Obito.

Obito drew a quick seal on the palm of his hand, it would unlock any door lock that his palm could press against. He went to each door, tried the handle, and if it was locked he would unlock it. He then would open it up a crack then peak inside.

He was gone for about five minutes when he came across a door that held silent moans of pain. He tried the door, surprisingly it was unlocked. He peaked inside, and saw Orochumaru hovering over a collapsed body. "We've been at this now for quite sometime, I would think you would learn your mistakes and do it already."

No reply came to the man. Obito, silently hid in a darkened corner and watched some more. He watched in horror as he saw the man plunge the kunai into the body on the floor then left. A moan was heard escaping from the body's lips. He rushed to the body, then turned it over. His eyes widened in shock, and tears quickly filled his eyes, he was looking into the face of Kagome, though she was beaten. He held her face gently, and said, "Oh my poor Kago... What did he do to you?" He then dropped his head to touch her head, and he cried softly on top of her.

A whisper, was heard. "O...Obi? Is that you?" She asked weakly.

"We're here to get you out. Can you heal yourself?" He asked gently while holding back some sniffles, and helping her get to a sitting position. That's when he noticed her hazy eyes. "Are you blind?" He asked in a small panic.

Instead of answering him right away, her body shimmered the familiar purple of her healing, and saw all the wounds disappear. The only thing that didn't heal were her eyes. "I'm not able to heal my eyes, but I can still see, like a bat." She started to explain while she stood up. "I don't have any chakra right now, it left when he hit me with that kunai, it had bee sting poison on it."

He nodded in understanding, then said, "Let's go, Kakashi is here, we've got to take you back."

He started to leave when she pulled his arm and she said, "A few of his followers are outside my door right now." As she was talking her face was looking around, as if she could see though the walls. Obito then opened the door quickly, with Kagome by his side, and with his help, they were able to beat the men outside her door. "Let's go, I think Orochumaru went left."

"That's the way Kakashi went, we've got to find him quickly." The two then started to run down the left passage way.

They came across Kakashi as he was trying to fight off Orochumaru. Obito and Kagome joined in, Kagome using her Taijutsu, while Obito activated his Sharingan. The four of them were in a deadly dance. When Kakashi threw his Kunai at Orochumaru, a few moments later they all noticed another figure joined them. It was Otani. While Kagome and Obito knew who it was, the other two were shocked. The only one that moved that fast was dead, and this was clearly not Minato.

Orochumaru, didn't want to take the chance on finding out if how strong this guy was, he left in a hurry, calling what followers he had left with him. The four of them stood there in silence Kakashi was looking at Otani in suspicion. Before anyone could say anything, Otani spoke saying, "Let's talk outside, this is giving me the chills." The other three nodded at him.

When they got outside Obito and Kakashi saw a passed out Anko on the ground, after a quick once over by Kagome, she said "She's unconscious, and probably will have amnesia." She looked at Kakashi and Otani, then spoke again saying. "You two need to get back to Konoha. Bring Anko with you."

Obito and the other two looked at her with questioning looks, and Kakashi asked, "Why do I get the feeling you aren't going with us?"

"Because we aren't." The others looked at her in shock. She sighed then continued, "Look, I never even really belonged to that village. Obito here, is considered dead. You Kakashi on the other hand, and you Otani both belong there. Otani, you need to care for Naruto, and help Sarutobi out. Kakashi, you'll be labeled a missing nin, I wouldn't want that."

"What will you guys do?"

She looked at Obito, then said with a smile and blush, "We'll travel together. Keep an eye on each other." Obito blushed a red, and nodded in agreement.

"She has a point, it's not like I can ever go back and live with my old clan, and it's too hard to keep a secret of Kagome's caliber, and of me living." He didn't notice Kagome's small frown at that statement. The Uchiha looked at his best friend, and then at the disguised Minato. "If you ever need us, just try and find the Shinigami." Kakashi just laughed and nodded.

The two travelers then left the clearing. They would be alright. When they got to the horizon they looked at Kakashi and Minato, waved, then walked off together.


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**So, I was thinking of uploading what happened between the time change from chapter 8 to the old chapter 9(If you didn't read the old chapter 9 before this, disregard). But then thought against this idea. So I'm changing this fanfiction back to incomplete and actually write what happened between that time, and continue it from there. I want to complete this story without having three separate ones. I was thinking of doing a sequel, but decided against it, so now this story will have more chapters and will end up completely finished. **

**I have a lot of things planned out, and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story when I update in the future. Keep your eyes out, and Thank You so much for reading and reviewing! I hope I do not disappoint my readers. :-) **

**Have a good week, and I'll be seeing you on the next update! The NEW "Chapter 9"**

**Ciao!**

**Stinyx  
**


	10. Chapter 9

Kakashi had just finished giving his report to the Hokage, and was in his living quarters pacing the floor. 'All I know about Otani are a few things.' He thought, slowly going over what he knew about the mysterious assistant. He then started to talk out loud to himself. "When Kagome was kidnapped, and we were in the Hokage's office, he was there as well. He said with his own words, 'Obito and I do owe her our lives. She gave us a second chance.'" He stopped at a window and stared down at the street below him. "How does he know Obito? Obviously Kagome brought him back from death as well. Who is he?"

He then walked to his chair and sat down, propped his feet up on a stool he dragged over and leaned back in his chair with his arms hanging over the sides in a worn out, lazy jester. "Obito looked sheepish when he admitted that I knew who 'we were, well at least me'. Otani looked at him in shock, and why was Obito still cloaked?" He brought his hands to his chin, then drummed his fingers in thought. 'Then, when we were fighting with Orochumaru, and I threw the kunai that Mina...' His eye widened in shock, and he jumped up out of his chair, but then tripped over the stool that was there. From the ground he groaned out, "He's Minato."

Minato was with Sarutobi in his office. They were going over what to do with Kagome and Obito since they didn't come back from the mission. Sarutobi was sitting at his desk and said, "We'll have no choice but to label them both as missing nin's." Then reached down in his desk to grab some forms to start the paperwork on them.

Minato put his hand on the desk then said, "You won't be able to do that."

"And why not? They abandoned the village! It's what's supposed to happen." He said, not giving up in what he was saying.

"Kagome was never a Ninja with us. She was, and is considered a civilian. As a civilian, she has the right to leave when she wants, unlike us ninja." Sarutobi opened his mouth to say something, but Minato didn't stop talking, he continued. "Now, with Obito, he's considered dead. It's not like you gave him another identity when he was here. So therefore, you cannot label a dead man as a missing nin."

Sarutobi looked at Minato, then sighed. "You're right. I just worry for them now that they're away from the village. I just wanted them brought back so we can keep an eye on them. I worry for Kagome's safety, just because who knows who Obito might tell his secret to next. He's a sloppy ninja, and I worry, what that might bring to them."

Otani nodded but said, "I have faith on those two, they'll do just fine on their own." He then left the office, he needed to go check on Naruto. Since Kagome was kidnapped from the tower, he hid him on his own, in a place only he and one other person knew. He didn't trust that tower anymore.

A whispered voice interrupted Minato's thoughts, "Hello... Sensei." He looked up, and his eyes landed on Kakashi, who was looking at him intently.

"Sensei? You must have me confused with someone else Kakashi. I think you need to rest, that was a long mission you just got back from." He said, putting his hand on the young teen's shoulders.

Kakashi sighed then said in a low voice, "You gave yourself away. Please, we need to talk."

Minato opened his mouth to speak, but then nodded. "Let's go to your place."

They were looking at each other in silence, both not really knowing what to say. Finally one of them broke the tension that was slowly building. "You said I gave myself away, how?" Otani asked the only question that was in his thoughts at the moment.

"Well, first off, I have to say your disguise is really great, I wouldn't have known if I didn't piece things together. The biggest clue, was when you arrived to help us with Orochimaru. Minato, was the only one that could move that fast, and it was the same dagger you gave me."

Otani sighed. He noticed he's been doing that a lot lately. It must be all this stress and drama that's building. "Well, good job Kakashi. I'm sorry I didn't let you know before hand, but it wasn't and isn't my place to tell you such things."

Kakashi nodded, "It's understandable. But I've been thinking about some other things." He was going to sit in his chair, but then looked at the toppled stool, then decided to move it, and then sat down.

"Why did Orochimaru go after Kagome? He would have had to know something about her to get his interest peaked. As far as I know, I was the only person Obito told. I think he was tipped off by someone."

"Oh?" Otani then moved the stool, then sat down in front of Kakashi. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that when Obito was admitting to Kagome about spilling to me, I could have sworn I felt another presence there, but I couldn't pinpoint where it came from. Then, that same night, Kagome gets kidnapped, not the mysterious hooded person in the alley, but Kagome."

Otani sat there, soaking in all the information Kakashi had just said. "We need to have another person to have eyes around here. One that won't know my identity, and who we can keep in the dark, but someone who we can also trust. Jiairya."

Kakashi's eyebrow rose with that, "The pervert sanin? Why him?"

"He's the only one other then myself right now who knows where Naruto is hidden. He's his godfather. I know I can trust him. If we tell him that we think someone was working with Orochimaru, he would want to help."

"Then let's go track him down, I bet I know where to look first. Does he know who you are?"

"No. He came up to me one day, demanding that I let him in on Naruto's whereabouts. Ever since Kagome's kidnapping, he's been on edge. It's common knowledge around here that I'm Naruto's 'new' guardian. I couldn't say no to the man."

Kakashi just nodded and then the two then left and started walking in town.

Otani was following Kakashi who seemed like he knew where he was going. Suddenly they stopped, and they were looking at the entrance to Konoha's hot springs. Minato's eyebrow rose in question and he just had to ask his old student something. "How in the world did you find out he would be here?"

"I ah...ran into him when I was here relaxing myself."

"Mmmm hmmm, sure." He said with a smirk. "I'm sure you enjoyed yourself with the views too?"

"Like I said, I was relaxing." Kakashi then turned and walked in the entrance. He noticed a woman who was about to turn a corner and he just said, "Excuse me ma'am. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

The blond haired woman turned to look at him, then said with a smile, "Sure kid, what can I do for you?" As she asked this her eyebrow rose.

"This might seem a bit odd, but before you change to go into the hot springs, would you go inside there and look under all the chairs that have a towel draped over them?"

The woman was silent for a moment before she nodded then said, "Ok. I guess I can do this, but can I ask why?"

"I'm doing an experiment to see if ninja's of old age loose their sense of security, and if a woman such as yourself if she were to find said ninja, could throw them out, and kick their butt to kingdom come." When the woman looked a little taken aback by his statement he added. "We received a report that a pervert ninja was seen here spying on the ladies while they're having a relaxing time."

Her eyes widened and she power walked to the woman's side of the hot springs. Suddenly he could hear chairs being thrown about and a man's voice shouting with pain, while women voices where shouting vulgar words. Kakashi and Minato could actually hear slaps, kicks and punches coming from inside. Soon the two saw a long white haired man flying through the air and landed inside an aluminum trash can outside the building. At that time the garbage man with his truck picked up that exact trash can, and dumped it inside the compartment and slowly took off to the next building.

"Well. That's going to hurt."Otani commented, and couldn't help himself he started to laugh at what he just witnessed. "Kakashi, you..." He had to take a break to breathe here. "...You can be quite an evil ninja. I'm going to remember that for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Otani. But I think we should go follow that truck, so that when he comes out we can talk to him." He then started to walk behind the garbage truck.

When they got to Kanoha's dump, Jiairya had already gotten out of the truck and was standing there, slightly dazed and confused with his hand holding his head. He was also sporting some nasty slap marks on his face, that would probably be there for quite awhile if he doesn't want to get it healed by a medic.

"Jiairya. Are you going to be alright?" Otani asked, slightly worried for his old sensei.

"Yes. I'll be fine Otani. I've had worse. I'm just surprised it took so long for the foxy ladies to figure out I was there." He said with a grin planted on his face.

"Well, since this is probably the most secure place in Konoha, because I don't think people will actually be willing to hang out here. I will still put a silent jitsu around us, just encase. I will go ahead and tell you why Kakashi and I are here." As he was speaking he went ahead and put up the jitsu. "We need your help. We need to have some extra eyes, so to speak to keep an eye out and watch for suspicious activity."

"There's always suspicious activity. This is a Ninja village, people are bound to have secrets and seem suspicious."

"Yes. But we think that your old teammate Orochimaru was tipped off about the civilian Kagome. With rumors of her having highly sought after abilities."

"Really?" At that news Jiairya's curiosity was peaked. "You think there's someone here that's working for him? I guess I can keep a lookout and ear out for things. But why was a civilian taken anyway?"

Kakashi started to talk at this point. "There were rumors of her having the ability to raise the dead."

At that, Jiairya's eyes widened. "Yes. He would want to check that out. But I know you were on a mission to bring her back. Where is she?"

"She decided to not come back to the village."

Jiairya nodded his head in understanding. "If I was a civilian, and a village full of ninja's couldn't protect me, I wouldn't want to be here either." He then turned to Otani, "And how's my godson doing? It was wise of you to take him from the tower, and let me help with Naruto. Thank you, for letting me still be active in his life." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "Oh yes! I just finished my first book, here take one." He gave one to Otani then he looked at Kakashi and said, "Oh, I already offered to give you one, here you go." He said while handing Kakashi an orange book.

Kakashi, if you paid close attention was turning a slight pink in the cheeks. Then mumbled a "Thank you." while quickly pocketing the book in his vest. Otani just smirked a knowing smile.

It was quite. The only sound in the room was the gentle rhythmic breathing that could only mean sleep. A few moments pass and soon whimpers and the sound of limbs lashing about were heard. Then suddenly a sharp scream and sobbing started.

The sound of another body jumping quickly from sleep then footsteps on the floorboards. A voice was heard trying to soothe the other nightmare induced occupant, "Kagome! Snap out of it, it's a nightmare! You're okay."

The female now known as Kagome shot up and hugged the person speaking, trembling and crying in their arms. The sound of breathing trying to be controlled and the once in awhile sob that escapes the mouth while calming down. "It...it was horrible. I keep seeing his face! Right before he blinds me, then the torchers, again and again. The pain. I can still feel it! Ghostlike pain! It won't leave even in sleep!" Kagome feels the tears falling from her eyes. "I keep thinking I'm strong, strong enough to not let this bother me, but it does!"

"I would be a little worried if it wasn't bothering you Kags. You were torchered for a long time. If it was me I would be having nightmares too! In fact I did have them, and still do! I keep thinking of what if we never found you, or if you died."

Silence was felt for a bit after those words were said. Then it was broken with one sentence. "It's your fault Obito. Always telling people about what I can do. You're not careful! I fear being with you now because I keep thinking, 'who is he going to tell next?'" She felt a hand brush her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Just don't touch me. At least not now."

The hand slowly leaves her arm and she heard soft footsteps walking away from her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I will do anything to have you forgive me."

"I know Obi...but it will take time."


End file.
